


The Arsehole and the Prick

by Leocasso



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Against the wall sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Grinding, Hate to Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Roommates, Smut, filthy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leocasso/pseuds/Leocasso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all because of a brown boot. </p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Louis and Harry hate each other and end up having angry sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arsehole and the Prick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infinityrope_home](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityrope_home/gifts).



> So first of all a very happy birthday to the lovely gal that's one of my best friends. You are twenty!!! Wow...three years of friendship...woohoo. 
> 
> So I wrote this from a prompt you had told me...I hope you like it. :)

"Louis, have you seen my boots," Harry asked his head stuck into his closet, rummaging through his racks of footwear with enough to fill a shop.

"You are wearing them," Louis said, his eyes not wavering from the book in his hands, by now quite used to Harry and his high maintenance fashion sense. Boots...seriously!

"I am talking about my brown ones," Harry's voice was exasperated as he began digging into Louis's side of the wardrobe.

"You are wearing the brown ones," Louis replied disinterestedly and wiggled on the bed to get more lighting. He couldn't wait for Harry to leave already. He had a book to finish and all this noise was very distracting.

"These are caramel, not brown," Harry said, his head emerging out at last, clearly aghast that Louis had confused such distinct colors.

"And why would I care?" Louis muttered, turning a page in his book.

"This is all your damn fault," Harry said, having given up his quest for the missing 'brown' boots.

"My fault?" Louis asked shutting the book as he read the bite in Harry's tone.

"Yeah...if only you would stop making a mess in the closet every time. Do you even know how much of a slob you are? You always dump your shit on top of my stuff and ruin my arrangement. I swear if I see one more pair of dirty sneakers in there...," Harry was bellowing.

"Really? Well I wouldn't have to dump all my shit on top of yours only if you didn't have so much shit!" Louis replied, "You have fifteen pairs of footwear in there....fifteen! And don't get me started on those flowery shit of yours," scoffed Louis, getting to his feet.

"I never leave my dirty stuff around on the floor...unlike someone else here," Harry replied haughtily.

"Oh please, you only throw your flowery slippery shirts on the floor, so that I will slip on them and be doomed to my death, I expect," said Louis.

"That was one time...and I am sorry if putting my clothes away wasn't my main concern five minutes from fucking a guy," said Harry.

"Don't get me started on that...trying to use your ugly naked butt to traumatize me to death since your shirt didn't do a good enough job," Louis said.

Harry looked about to hit Louis, but Louis was never one to crouch in fear. He levelled the taller boy with an icy glare, his hands crosses against his chest.

"You know what...I don't have time for this. We have already established that rooming with you was the worst decision I ever made. I just...I just don't have time for your childish rants...unlike you, I have a freaking social life," Harry said after a few deep breaths to get himself in control.

"Better run fast then, mate. I might just fucking kill you if you piss me off any more...I have reached my bullshit tolerance for the day," Louis said opening the door for Harry.

Harry looked like he was about to say something back. Louis raised an eyebrow daring him, but right then Harry's phone chimed and he seemed to deem it more worthy than the pointless fights with his ever irritating roommate.

 

 

 

"I swear Z, the guy gets more irritating day by day. I just wish he would leave already. I am just so done with him and his hipster friends and high street fashion and zillion boots...God! Could the guy get any more pretentious? Zayn, are you even listening to me?" Louis asked, turning around. Harry had left hours ago and Louis had come to Zayn's room to get some much needed condolence. But Zayn was busy thumping on his phone, obviously not listening to Louis' pains.

"Zayn!"

"Yeah...," Zayn looked up in surprise.

"Fuck...ever since you got that damn boyfriend of yours you have no time for your best friend," Louis said with a huff.

"Lou...you know that's not true, I was listening I swear," Zayn said.

"Please...you were so busy poring over your phone to hear a word I said," Louis replied still defiant.

"Well, you spent the past two hours going on about how much you hate your roommate...it got boring after a while," said Zayn.

"I listen to your sappy love shit all the time, this is the least you can do," Louis said.

"Stop being so dramatic Louis, you are tiring me out," Zayn replied.

"I hope you get a pretentious snob for your roommate next year...," Louis said and began to walk out of the room.

"Lou, wait...I am sorry. I know Harry is driving you crazy, I am not being insensitive here," Zayn said pulling Louis down next to him on the bed.

"I fucking hate that guy," Louis muttered.

"I know...you have been saying it in a loop for pretty much the whole of this semester, funny how you talk so much about the guy you hate," Zayn said.

"Because he annoys me all the fucking time," said Louis exasperatedly. 

"Or maybe because you secretly have a crush on him and is desperately trying to hide it?" Zayn asked.

"Very funny Zayn," Louis said giving the other boy a shove.

"Hey...okay, don't get so defensive, let’s just watch a movie and forget about pretty boys wearing see through shirts, okay," Zayn said with a smirk. Louis threw a pillow at Zayn's head in reply.

 

 

 

 

It was past midnight by the time Louis made his way back to his room. Hopefully Harry was still out enjoying the social scene and would only creep into the room by midday. No such luck, he realized as the door opened to reveal a messy mop of long hair crouching on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked, with a frown, pointedly ignoring the arse which was up in the air as Harry peered under Louis’ bed. Despite his claims of otherwise, if anything Louis had seen that traumatizing morning was to go by, that arse was damn hot.

“I found my boots,” Harry declared standing up.

“Great,” Louis replied, not noticing the expression on Harry’s face as he pulled off his shoes and socks.

“They were under your bed!” Harry said and then the memory kicked back to Louis. A pair of boots on the floor, him tripping on it as he walked in reading a book, him kicking it away under his bed in anger. Shit.

“I spent over forty minutes searching for the damn boots and they were there under your fucking bed the whole time,” Harry shouted.

“Well, if you had placed them back in your well-arranged closet as you said you did, it wouldn’t be under my fucking bed,” Louis replied.

“I swear to God Tomlinson, you are the most irritating prick I had the pain of knowing,” Harry said pushing his messy curls away from his face in irritation.

“I am irritating? Look who is talking, Mr kale-drinking-I-do-yoga-and-shit-organic-poop Styles!”

“Shut the fuck up, Louis!” Harry said and Louis noticed how close the two of them were standing for the first time.

“Make me,” Louis replied, not letting the strange buzzing in veins get the better off of him.

“You are just a pseudo-hipster, acting all cool and shit… _Hey look at me. I am Harry Styles…I have lots of hair, wear only girly shirts…I am so manly_ ,” Louis mocked.

Before he knew it, Louis back hit the wall and he was caged between Harry’s arms. Even as the small fear that he had crossed a line hit him, Louis noticed the bulging biceps which held him prisoner.

“You wanna see how manly I am, babe,” Harry’s voice was unnaturally calm, or so Louis thought until he saw the angry glint in his eyes.

“As if there is anything to see,” Louis goaded despite himself. He really shouldn’t have and he knew it the minute he felt rough hands on his hips and a growling mouth on his lips.

Louis let out a small squeak in surprise and then Harry’s tongue was in his mouth and despite everything, Louis felt himself getting lost in the sensation.

“Your damn mouth…I hate that tongue of yours,” harry growled out just then and that pushed Louis back to reality.

“You wouldn’t survive the things this damn mouth is capable of,” Louis spat out to his own surprise.

“Fuck,” Harry groaned pushing Louis further against the wall until his feet were no longer touching on the ground. Louis bit into Harry’s lips, digging his fingers into the messy curls as Harry grounded his erection against Louis’.

“You fucking bit me,” Harry said pulling his face away and Louis responded by biting down into Harry’s neck, causing the boy to let out a groan mixed with pain and pleasure.

“You are so gonna pay for that,” Harry said wounding Louis’ legs around his hips, his rough fingers sure to leave some marks on Louis’ body as they snaked beneath his t-shirt, and then altogether pulling off the offending material away from his body.

Within seconds, Harry’s mouth was closed around Louis causing him to moan out in pleasure and then pain as teeth bit into the sensitive skin.

“Don’t fucking mess with me,” Harry said once he deemed Louis was sufficiently punished but Louis was already retaliating.

Buttons scattered on the floor as Louis tugged roughly at Harry’s shirt before tearing of the smooth materials away from his shoulders.

“That was Louis Vitton,” Harry growled.

“Does it look like I care?” Louis replied before fisting his hands into Harry’s hair and pushing his mouth into him roughly.

“I wanna fuck you,” Harry said once they parted again.

“What’s stopping you,” Louis gasped, all the blood in his body flowing only to his cock.

“I wanna fuck you against this wall,” Harry repeated.

“Just fucking do it already, Harold,” Louis snapped this time.

Harry’s lips were on him again and this time he felt large hands going to his waist, pulling off his jeans roughly. His feet were back on the ground and he scrambled to get out the garment, while watching Harry’s hands work his own belt and jeans.

“You are ridiculously hot for being a prick,” Harry said, taking in Louis’ naked body once he was out of his boxers.

“And you are just a prick,” Louis replied even as his hands reached out to caress Harry’s newly freed cock in fascination.

Harry’s arms were caging Louis again and Louis tugged the cock in his hand, causing Harry to let out an illicit groan.

“You little shit,” Harry muttered pushing Louis up against the wall again, while giving his arse a rough squeeze.

“Look at you, aren’t we a little slut? All eager for my cock…aren’t you, Lou,” Harry said causing Louis to moan out…he fucking loved dirty talk and Harry was fucking with him, literally.

“Just fuck me you arsehole,” Louis said before scraping his fingers through Harry’s back adamant to leave some marks.

He heard the sound of a drawer next to him open…but he didn’t care as he was busy grinding against Harry’s stomach, that was until he felt cold fingers against his hole.

“Fuck,” Louis shouted as Harry’s fingers teased his hole and Harry pushed his tongue into Louis’ mouth just as the first finger entered him, swallowing the boy’s moans.

“Give me more,” Louis shouted impatiently as soon as Harry pulled away, pushing back against the lone finger in his ass. Harry added a second finger and this time he let Louis moan out in pleasure as the fingers scissored his arse.

“You will take three now,” Harry said into Louis ear before biting it, causing Louis to double up in the pleasure-pain coursing through him.

Three fingers in and Louis was feeling so full but he wanted a cock, and he needed it now.

“Hazzz,” Louis moaned out and then Harry’s hands were gone causing Louis to whine out in despair. His cock lay against his stomach, fat and heavy, leaking precome…he tried to touch it to release the pain but Harry squatted his hands away.

“My cock is all you get, I want you to come from just my cock in your arse…can you do that Louis?” Harry asked just as Louis felt the invasion in his arsehole.

“Urghhhh,” Louis whined out as Harry’s cock entered his arsehole, too slow for his taste.

“You like it rough, don’t you babe? I bet you want me to fuck you hard, huh?” Harry asked still going agonisingly slow.

Louis whined again and tried to push back against Harry’s cock. But Harry was having none of it. His fingers were digging into Louis’ hip, holding him in place.

“Ask for it…,” Harry whispered pulling almost fully out.

“Urhh…fuck,” Louis was unable to form coherent sentences.

“Say it,” Harry said the words puncturing his words by pushing inside again.

“Fuck me Haz,” Louis groaned out desperatly.

“Gladly,” Harry said with a smirk, before upping his pace.

“You feel so damn good babe…so tight around me,” Harry drawled as Louis bit into Harry’s neck to stop his moans of pleasure.

“Such a perfect arse…you know how long I have wanted this arse?” Harry said.

“Harry…I am gonna come,” Louis screamed out as Harry bottomed out in his arse.

Harry’s face was once again against Louis face, nibbling along his jaw, “Come with me babe,” he said pulling out again.

Louis was far gone by then. The only thing that mattered was the cock in his arse and the tongue in his mouth. His back was beginning to hurt arched against the wall, but he couldn’t make himself care. His cock was throbbing ready to burst and there was nothing holding him back from chasing his pleasure.

All it took was one last touch from Harry’s cock on his prostrate and Louis was cumming all over his stomach crying out like a banshee, surely raising the dead. The pleasure was too much to take and for a second he was afraid he might pass out from the white hot, toe curling feeling coursing through his veins. He was only vaguely aware of the guttural moan Harry let out as he spilled into the condom at the same time.

“Fuck,” Louis cursed once the blood rush had stopped and his breathing was back to normal.

“Yeah….fuck,” Harry agreed.

“T-that was really hot,” Louis said, his voice scratchy from all the screaming.

“Really hot,” Harry agreed again, slowly pulling out from Louis, both wincing at the loss of contact.

“S-so now what?” Louis asked, once Harry returned from the bathroom with a washcloth, having taken care of the condom.

Harry sighed and moved to clean up Louis who was spread out on his bed, “I still think you are a prick,” Harry clarified.

“And I still think you are an arsehole,” Louis replied.

“Go out with me,” Harry said after a moment, his eyes piercing Louis’.

“Hmm…An arsehole and a prick, that might just make a good story,” Louis said with a smile causing Harry to let out a grin of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?? Not too disappointing, I hope? A little too short?
> 
> @infinityrpe_home I had way too much fun writing this! Thanks for the prompt! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!


End file.
